


【狡宜】projected wedding

by ayaoyao



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaoyao/pseuds/ayaoyao
Summary: 一场荒唐闹剧（？）
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	【狡宜】projected wedding

1.  
“这个周末需要你们俩出个外勤。”花城弗蕾特莉卡朝办公桌对面的两人点一下头，“任务是——去这所教堂举行结婚仪式。”  
狡啮慎也与宜野座伸元面面相觑。他们小幅度地交换了一个困惑而忧虑的眼神，隐约怀疑起了眼前这位日英混血人士是不是对某些日语表达还存有误解。  
狡啮试探着问道：“你的意思是……去参加一个婚礼？”  
“我的意思很明确。”花城课长手指利落地敲打桌面，让电脑显示屏给他俩展示任务地点，漂亮的小教堂装扮着玻璃彩窗与鲜花投影，看起来庄严又温馨，“去举行婚礼，作为新郎、”她停顿了一下，交替朝他俩转脸微笑，“和新郎。”  
外务省行动课办公室的空气在这一刻变得格外安静。过了一会儿，花城很是疑惑地看了看在她面前宕机中的两个人：“怎么了，不乐意？”  
狡啮清了清嗓子发言：“不，当然乐意之至，但是为什么——”他的后半句话被他自己的一声闷哼消了音，他缓缓蹲在地上捂着脚踝倒吸凉气。  
“先不说其他的，结、结婚仪式这算是什么任务？”  
虽说刚刚用力在身边人的腓骨上踹了一脚，但宜野座表面上还是保持着令人称道的沉着冷静，只是他话语间不寻常地打了个结。花城饶有兴致地瞧他一眼，就好像他解锁了什么隐藏人格。她摇头笑了一下，换上一副“不逗你们了”的表情摊了摊手：“不用这么紧张，只是帮公安局一个忙，去摆拍个宣传片而已。”撞上宜野座更加困惑的目光，花城继续解释道，“厚生省新近想要出一组宣传短片，来展现入境者与日本国民融洽共处的和平景象。然而现实确实存有一些不可忽视的矛盾，譬如国外的入境者中不乏有宗教信仰者，然而自西比拉系统建立至今，在日本，不论是本土的神道教还是其他宗教大部分都不再具有规模性的信徒，只在某些地域保留有形式上的一些风俗活动。但是，对于入境者来说，如果要求他们放弃原本的宗教信仰，就与西比拉平等、包容地对待取得入境资格人士的立场相悖。而另一方面，西比拉对于国民选择人生伴侣的适应性判断是无关性别的，这对于某些宗教信仰者来说，也是一个需要去慢慢接受的文化差异。”  
“所以……？”宜野座依然不解地皱着眉头。  
“基于刚才所说的两点矛盾，这一个宣传片想要呈现的内容，是让一对日本的同性恋人在身为入境者的神父面前宣誓结为伴侣的教堂婚礼。”  
“……我明白了，”狡啮蹒跚地站起来（在这个过程中他想要拉宜野座一把借力，被对方很不客气地撤开一步回避了），“如果厚生省拿出这样一个宣传片来，就能够体现出在西比拉的管理之下超越一切对峙、消除隔阂与偏见、同时又保护各方多样性的理想社会形态。确实是西比拉会喜欢做的事情。”  
宜野座从鼻子底下哼了一声：“那就随便找一对同性情侣去拍不就行了，系统应该分分钟就能筛选出适合的人选吧。”  
“话是这么说没错，但真的去找普通市民，风险还是比较大的。”花城撇了一下嘴，“毕竟是存在潜在冲突的场合，万一出了什么差错引发市民的色相恶化，这个责任谁也担不了。”  
“最好还是找能够控制局面的自己人吗。”狡啮抱着膀子笑了一下。  
花城简短地点头：“但是，‘我这边现在人手不足，麻烦把你挖走的人再借回来给我用一下’，这是公安局刑事课霜月课长的原话。”她说着朝宜野座伸手做了个“请”的姿势，“怎么样，宜野座？你忍心拒绝前上司的请求吗？”  
“所以说，为什么非得要是我们两个……”宜野座嗓音里带着一种压抑的抗拒发问。  
“虽然只是表演，但表现‘婚礼’总得要有能够默契配合的基础。你们俩比较自然。”花城说得很是理所当然，“别担心啦，其实只用摆个样子走走过场就行。拍摄的时候会对面容进行一些投影修饰，不会让人看出本人的样貌。”  
狡啮噗嗤一声笑道：“不会又是柯美莎头套吧？”  
“怎么会，要是这样那还用得着找你们俩？随便装两个执行官进去就行了。所以霜月课长确实挺难办的，不能轻易找一般市民，但也得要是一眼看上去就能够让人信服的、两名真实存在的日本适龄同性恋人……她也是考虑了一圈儿才不得已找你们俩的吧。不过，柯美莎是有什么前情？”  
“啊，那是以前的事情……”  
狡啮向花城讲起了过去还在一系的时候，他和宜野座一道戴着柯美莎头套拍宣传短片的经历，而宜野座在一旁有些走神。自从狡啮再度出现在他面前还不打算走了以来，他原本觉得这辈子再也不会发生什么能让他惊讶的事情。可是，奉命结婚？就算只是办一场假婚礼，也足以让他觉得头晕目眩。

2．  
站在穿衣镜面前，宜野座左右来回地朝自己打量着。他刚刚让管理系统给自己投影出婚礼用的白色修身西装。沦为潜在犯之后，他就不是很注意外表了，因而现在这样怎么看都自觉有些别扭。总觉得，放在以前会更适合吧？  
这样想着，他就问道：“可以按照……呃，2104年的个人档案做一下面部投影吗。”  
“明白。”伴随着清脆地回应，投影立刻从他的头面部扫过。  
宜野座眨了一下眼睛。镜子里的自己留着修剪齐整的短发，戴着方方正正的眼镜框。镜中的绿眼睛同自己对望着，相互就像在看一个陌生人。过去那个拘谨严肃、一板一眼的青年，如今跑到哪里去了呢？要是告诉他，你就要和你的搭档、你最好的朋友去拍一个婚礼宣传片，他会露出什么样的表情？  
曾经，在他和狡啮都还是监视官的时候，他们是可以提交申请、结为合法伴侣的。虽然他那时候最害怕说真话，连承认自己对狡啮的感情都很难，但要说他当时真的一点都没有往这方面想过……  
“很适合嘛。”  
身后突然冒出来的声音叫宜野座差点心脏骤停。他刷地一下关了投影，狡啮的声音立刻不依不饶地缠上来：“别关掉啊，我还想再看一下——”  
“闭嘴。”宜野座努力面不改色地瞪他一眼，“你过来干什么？”  
“花城课长给了一些戒指的样板让我们挑一下。”狡啮从终端调出一组图片给他看。  
“戒指？”宜野座狐疑地扬起眉毛，“还需要这个？”  
“需要啊，交换戒指的环节用的。”狡啮指着屏幕问他，“你喜欢哪一种？”  
宜野座扫过去一眼：“哪一种都差不多吧。”  
狡啮思忖着兀自絮叨：“唔，3D打印虽然什么样的款式都能做，但总觉得差了点什么。我有点想去品牌店做定制，不知道课长愿不愿意从经费里面出一点……”  
“就这个好了。”宜野座打断他，随便在屏幕上点了一个，转身就要离开。狡啮挠着头发在后面喊他：“诶，是不是太随意了，喂，宜野——”  
“别白费力气了，狡啮。”宜野座走到门边顿了一下，回头对他说，“反正，都是假的。”

3.  
宣传片的拍摄如期进行。教堂里被投影装扮起来，半空中有永恒飘扬的花瓣金粉。霜月美佳抱着膀子像个监工待在镜头外边，花城弗蕾特莉卡则是一脸看好戏的表情。神父在管风琴的乐声中向他们询问，是否不论未来贫瘠与富足、疾病与健康，都会永远守护在对方的身边？  
宜野座一边作答一边忍不住想，那些做出过这种结婚誓言的入境者，如果其中一方的精神健康出了问题，西比拉会允许他们相守一生？眼前的这个神父满目慈爱，一脸崇高光明的模样，他又能否看见自己正站在怎样一个充满讽刺的舞台上？  
“现在你们可以亲吻彼此了。”神父宣布。  
狡啮转身向他，而宜野座还有些发愣。狡啮就率先伸出手来环住他的腰际，宜野座这才回过神，眼角冲对方瞪过去一下。  
动作太过于熟练了，混蛋。  
而后他侧过脸来，同狡啮轻轻地唇齿相碰。隔着投影出来的假象，这份触感还是和往常的一样，是有点刺痛人的、温热的力度。  
“好，可以了。”  
随着霜月喊了这么一声，投影碎裂，婚礼到此结束。  
“辛苦你们了。”霜月端着一副干部的架子走过来，目光越过狡啮往宜野座这边瞥着，“底片要不要给你们一份留个纪念？”  
“纪念当然是要的啊，好歹是婚礼嘛。”花城在一旁挤眼睛，“可惜脸都被投影覆盖了，不过你们都知道是自己就行。狡啮你肯定很想要的吧？”  
“这个，要是可以的话当然——”  
“用不着那种东西。”  
宜野座抬起头来。他觉得自己并没有说得很大声，却看见一张张错愕的脸孔惶惑地望着他。他忘记了，连霜月美佳也没有见过他焦躁发火的样子。在场只有狡啮见过，只有狡啮知道他过去是什么样的。  
“……抱歉，我先失陪了。”他低声丢下这么一句，近乎狼狈地转身径自走去后面的更衣室。从镜子里他看见自己眼中不寻常的躁动不安。已经很久没有这样的感觉了，像是对什么感到不满，却又抓不住弄不清到底是为什么，宜野座本来以为自己已经再也不会这样……  
镜子里浮现出另一双蓝灰色的眼睛。  
“为什么生气了？你不喜欢吗。”狡啮从镜子里看他，“我是说，跟我结婚。”  
有一会儿他们就只是在镜子里对望着，然后宜野座盯着镜子里面狡啮的眼睛问他：“你今晚要跟我睡吗。”

4.  
外务省的宿舍与执行官的相比并没有太大的区别。宜野座觉得狡啮是喜欢这样的，他自己也喜欢。他们被监禁在笼子里，反而能够放肆而安心。就好像全世界只剩下这一个格子间，原本除了彼此就一无所有，也就不用担心再失去任何东西。  
宜野座抓着床头的一角喘息，感受到狡啮进入他体内的烫人温度。没错，他早就明白的。他们从来都不知道要怎么去相爱，他们只懂得如何做爱。从很久以前就一直是这样，言语上总是设防交错，但身体就没有那么多顾虑了。他们把舌尖交缠着探入对方的口腔，这可比在婚礼上互相将戒指戴在对方手指上要容易多了。相守一世的婚姻，不离不弃的承诺，这些都太难了，在这个世上，谁又能有那样的幸运去贯彻到底呢。  
“之前……有些失态，以后不会了。”在返潮的余韵里宜野座说。  
“不是也挺好的吗，”狡啮抬手碰着他的侧脸，指腹抚过他的眼角，“就像以前一样。”  
宜野座笑了一下，勾着狡啮的脖子倾身过去亲吻他。他们还能和以前一样吗。日月轮转，新陈更替。现在正在接吻拥抱的两个人，与七年前的隆冬，与十七岁的盛夏，他们还会是同样的吗？人既然不可能两次踏入同一条河流，也就不可能两次与同一具身体交合。除了大脑中的神经元，人体全部的细胞都要不断经历新陈代谢，如今在这里的宜野座伸元，他又能拿什么去确定，从四海八荒流浪归来的狡啮慎也，还是原来的那个人？  
可是现在又与过去有什么不一样？即便成为外务省的特别搜查官，暂时拥有了从西比拉的监视中豁免的权限，潜在犯也还是潜在犯。缺陷的人格理应被自然淘汰，在步入婚姻前就被判定为潜在犯罪者的人群中，不可能存在能够与他人结为伴侣的先例。而他们今天站在神父的面前，衣冠楚楚地演绎一出幸福的典礼，可如果他们当真提出申请，系统会给予他们准许结合的判断吗？什么包容多样的可能性、被神明认可的未来？荒唐可笑，一场闹剧。全都是投影出来的，都是假的。不管他们多么用尽力气表演，去宣扬神的正确与仁慈，神也从来没有、并且永远不会对他们赐福。  
宜野座深深地将头低埋下去，头顶抵在狡啮的胸口。狡啮的手掌从他的背脊上一路下滑，他感受到粗粝掌纹贴在自己肌肤上的触感，自己的心脏由于狡啮的触摸而发着烧跳跃。现在他能够清晰地看见自己的心，知道它早就不会因为眼前这个人而动摇。可是为什么，不管多少次亲吻拥抱，无论被狡啮多么深入地占据身体深处，它都还是跳得那样快、滚烫得要叫他窒息？  
他只能用力地、极其用力地将对方抱紧。这屋子里是多么暗啊，他快要什么都看不见了。  
“你知道的，就算你回来了、再也不走了，我们也不可能回到从前了。”他在只能感受到彼此的黑暗里喃喃地说。  
狡啮应了一声，手指穿过宜野座披散下来的头发托住他的后颈，在他的耳根上轻轻地亲吻。  
他说，但我依然爱你。

5.  
过了没几天，宜野座罕见地接到霜月美佳打过来的通讯。  
“之前拍宣传片的事儿，不知道谁给传到前辈那里去了。她没有权限跟你们联络，让我把这个给你。”宜野座看见终端传进来一个视频文件，通讯那边霜月简短生硬地说，“是前辈托雏河做的去掉投影的版本。那，就这样了。”  
说完她就挂断了通讯，留下宜野座在原地盯着文件发愣，感觉有些哭笑不得。常守还是改不掉她喜欢费心去做多余事情的习惯。他一边摇着头这样想，一边点开视频。他边看边庆幸有投影的虚假面孔，他本人的表情看起来可真是尴尬拘谨。而狡啮呢？他笑得太傻了，宜野座想。而为了再看一眼狡啮傻笑的样子，他把进度条拖回去，又看了一遍。  
然后他关闭了视频，把文件就简单地保存在自己的终端里。也许它会一直好好地留存着，也许某天出了意外就会丢失掉。数据存不存在都不重要。重要的是，宜野座知道，在他和狡啮的生命里现在有了那么一个时段，它如同肥皂泡在太阳底下闪烁的长度，短促得简直不值一提。在这个时段里，他们看起来——  
就好像是生活在阳光下的、普通而幸福的一对。

END


End file.
